Accidents Happen
by cherryfeather101
Summary: FACE family On the way to a sports game, a horrible car crash takes the life of one member of the family. Horrible summaries are horrible. Warning for character death


Matthew drew his knees into his chest, sighing softly. He looked over, only to see his twin brother leaning upwards, hands thrashing angrily, glaring at the two men in the front seats.

"No, you can _not _just leave! This is my brother's game, for goodness' sake!" Alfred snapped.

"Well maybe I'm not interested in hockey!" Arthur, Matthew's "mother" replied angrily, eyes turning away from the road for a few seconds to return the death glare.

"Mon cher, please don't say such things!" Francis, Matthew's dear papa, gasped from the passenger's seat.

Matthew sunk down in his seat a bit further, and hugged his knees tighter. This was one thing he hated about his little dysfunctional family; the constant arguements that often ended with Alfred stomping off always got on Matthew's nerves. Besides, his family never seemed to really notice him.

He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to block out the yells coming from the front seat. A single tear threatened to spill down his cheek, and he quickly reached up to wipe it away. He placed his head between his knees, another sigh escaping his lips.

"Arthur, TURN BACK AROUND!" Alfred's wild cry was full of shock and something Matthew couldn't quite place.

There was a sick crunching noise, a sudden jolt, and the car seemed to start spinning in circles.

Matthew opened his eyes, reaching around for something to keep himself steady and the car twisted in air. Then, he felt his seatbelt hiss as it came undone. Matthew fell against the window, right as his side of the car smashed into something hard. One, two, three seconds, and Matthew saw the world go black.

*Alfred's pov*

Alfred groaned. He had tried to warn Arthur, but the man hadn't listened, hadn't bothered trying before the car was knocked over the guardrail. He let out a breathy sigh. True, he was hanging only by his seatbelt, but he was alive.

Alfred heard coughing coming from the front seat; either Arthur, Francis, or both of his so called parents had survived the crash as well.

"I-Is everyone alright?" Came Francis' French-accented voice.

Alfred nodded to himself before realizing that Matthew, his twin, had not yet responded. He glanced over, and finally let out a shriek.

Matthew's seatbelt had come undone, and he was collapsed against his door. There were obvious dent marks in his skull, and blood spilled out of multiple cuts along his body.

"Alfred? Matthew?" Arthur asked from the front row.

However, his words went nearly unnoticed as Alfred reached his hand downwards, desperately trying to grab his brother's hand. It failed, and Alfred began to panic.

"Arthur! Francis! I'm fine, but Mattie isn't looking good! I can't tell if he's breathing!" Aflred cried out.

"Mon Dieu... Matthieu?"

After what seemed like hours to the upset Afred, the sound of sirens filled the air as the paramedics arrived. Arthur's door was wrenched open first, then Alfred's.

Alfred felt numb as he blankly allowed the men to pull him out of the car before screaming," My brother! He's on the other side of me, and he isn't moving! Please, help him!"

One paramedic slid into the open car to free Matthew, and take him out. Alfred watched as they took his brother to one of the open ambulances. Noises overwhelmed the teen, and eventually he found himself huddled next to Francis, still a bit upset at Arthur for the disagreement that had caused the accident.

Finally, someone walked over to the trio, a sad look on his face." I'm so sorry. Matthew had several dents in his skull, and his neck had broken, along with a bunch of serious cuts. There was nothing we could do for him. I'm sorry, but he is dead."

It took several seconds for the meaning of the words to sink into Alfred's head. As soon as he did, he let out a loud wail and buried his head into Francis' chest; the elder man was also sobbing.

Days passed by in a blur. Alfred had tried to attend the funeral Arthur had set up, but ended up leaving mid through due to excessive tears.

He would sleep with a stuffed bear, almost the exact same one Matthew had owned.

None of the family had ever really gotten over the loss of their fourth member. However, they all seemed to get over it.

Alfred now tried to be a hero, wanting to help everyone. Heck, he even tried to tolerate Matthew's friends, some of which hated him.

Francis and Arthur slowly grew apart. They argued more, and there wasn't a week that passed where Francis would storm out of the house, leaving to spend the night with Antonio, one of his college friends.


End file.
